in·ter·ac·tion
by Chou ni Natte
Summary: *1sentence challenge* I use a generator to spit out a pairing/characters and a theme and then write. Needles to say, there's some crack. *Ch 3: ShikaTemaChou, ZabuHaku, KakaAnko, see all pairings inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** in·ter·ac·tion

**Author:** Keitorin (a.k.a. Chou ni Natte)

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings/Characters:** Kiba x Hanabi, Sakura x Kankurou, Orochimaru x Konan, Shizune + Suigetsu, Jiraiya + Sai, Raidou x Genma, Ebisu x Tobi, Deidara + Kabuto, Sasuke x Juugo, Minato + Sai, Jiraiya + Hizashi, Kakashi + Gaara, Pein + Jiraiya

**Ratings:** G to PG-13

**Summaries:** Various

**Author's notes:** These are going to be used as fic starters in my generator once finished. If you've never read a '1 sentence' (from LiveJournal communities like '1sentence') fic, they are fics even shorter than drabbles where you only write one sentence (it's so addictive and surprisingly inspiring). I used a random generator to spit out the pairings and subject/theme. Most of them did not end up as pairing sentences, just interaction between the two characters so don't take the labels _too_ seriously. Also, if you're good with grammar, feel free to point out anything you may see.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and I do not make any money from writing fanfiction.

* * *

_Male/Female_

**Kiba x Hanabi, smell**

When Hanabi asks what he is doing, Kiba lifts his head from her neck where his nose was nuzzling and answers, "Smelling you. You smell like plums.", and Hanabi blushes but doesn't stop him when he continues.

**Sakura ****x** **Kankurou, sorry**

Sakura leaned over to touch Karasu just as he shifted the puppet, and it's bladed (but fortunately un-poisoned) hand pricked her palm; Kankurou hurriedly apologized and reached over to make sure the wound was okay, clasping her hand gently in his - but before he could see the wound, she grabbed his neck with her free hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Orochimaru ****x** **Konan, passive**

As she trained, Konan didn't seem to notice when one of her papers cut a thin line across her forehead, and it began welling with blood; but never one to waste an opportunity, Orochimaru (who'd just entered the room) darted a snake-like tongue out, only to be thwarted by a large, closed paper fan smacking him over the back of his head.

**Shizune ****x ****Suigetsu, poor**

"Please, give me money! I'll do anything", Shizune begs down on her knees, clutching at the hem of Suigetsu's pants; he makes an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and grumbles something along the lines of 'always the crazy ones', drops a few coins on the ground and leaves, just as Tsunade starts running her way with debt collectors in hot pursuit behind her.

* * *

_Male/Male_

**Jiraiya**** x ****Sai****, ****imperative**

At Jiraiya's plea, Sai gave a shrug that he'd learned from watching Kiba and answered, "Yes. I will illustrate your smut books." (no one wanted to know where he'd learned that word from) and watched as the man danced around the room in excitement.

**Jiraiya ****x**** Sai****, ****imperative - version 2**

Jiraiya pleaded even as Naruto hit him over the head; Sai give a shrug that he'd learned from watching Kiba and answered, "Yes. I will illustrate your smut books." (no one wanted to know where he'd learned that word from) and looked in confusion when Naruto smacked his own forehead.

**Raidou ****x**** Genma****,**** moron**

When Raidou pouted and said, "I thought I was going to be on top this time?" Genma responded laughingly, "Haha, I just wanted to see your cute pout. You can be on top, I promise."; Raidou grumbled under his breath, straddled the other man's waist and grumbled "Moron." into his lips.

**Ebisu** **x** **Tobi, shy**

Ebisu shyly leaned over to touch the strange mask; Tobi let him in silence for just a moment before he bounced back and headed off to find a restaurant (Ebisu didn't know if Tobi had ever been in Bird Country before to know of one already), calling over his shoulder for 'the slowpoke' to hurry up because he was starving.

**Ebisu ****x** **Tobi, shy – version 2**

Ebisu shyly leaned over to touch the strange mask sitting on the bedside table; Tobi watched him in silence for just a moment before he picked the mask up and slipped it on, bouncing over to the window - just before he slipped out, calling over his shoulder a happy goodbye.

**Deidara**** x ****Kabuto****, ****dying**

As Deidara lay dying in pieces, a shadow falls over his face; when he opens his eyes he think it's Sasuke back to finish the job or to rub his failure in his face, until the figure pulls back the hood and he can see silver hair and glasses - Deidara reaches out a hand (knowing that if Kabuto can use him, he will take it), but the other man ignores the hand and crouches down beside him on the ground to heal him.

**Sasuke**** x ****Juugo****, ****enable**

Sasuke returns, bringing with him a dove in a cage - he sets it on Juugo's lap and tells him that he won't always be there and Juugo might lose control, and since he seems to have a connection with birds (and would never hurt them), he should train one; Juugo only nods, but later on Sasuke hearts him calling the dove 'Sasu' as he quietly talks to (with) it.

**Minato (Yondaime) ****x ****Sai, drown**

Everyone was swimming at the beach to get away from the summer heat, when Sai (sitting on the bank in his swimming trunks) was yanked in the water by his feet; when Minato saw his shocked (not to mention drowned rat) expression, he laughed out, "What, never been dunked before?"

**Jiraiya ****x**** Hizashi, redefine**

At his last stop, Jiraiya stops for some sake; when he sees one Hyuuga Hizashi sitting alone in the corner nursing his own cup, he makes his way over and sits across from him – the other man doesn't react (everyone was always ready to bow and chat up the Sannin), just holds out his cup for Jiraiya to clink his own against in a toast: "To farewells."

**Kakashi ****x ****Gaara, hold**

Kakashi is the only one around when Gaara's sister is killed in front of him; he's the only one who can (do his best to) stop the boy from going on a rampage or worse, sobbing into the bloody form on the ground (Kakashi knows that only makes it worse) – so Kakashi carefully pulls Gaara to him, until he realizes that Gaara is already crying and doesn't resist his hold.

_**SPOILERS BELOW  
**_

**Pein ****x**** Jiraiya, final**

In his final moments, as Jiraiya is thinking over his failures – he thinks the biggest one could have been Pein; he can only hope that Konoha will receive his message and take care of his last failure for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **in·ter·ac·tion 2

**Pairings/Characters:** Yamato x Kiba, Raidou + Zabuza, Gai + Zabuza, Hanabi + Hiashi, Deidara + Karin, Hanabi + Yamato, Anko x Kurenai, Hiashi x Neji, Hayate + Shizune, Rin + Itachi (and Mikoto), Kakashi x Deidara, Itachi + Kankurou, Kisame + Sasuke, Gai + Gaara, Itachi + Kabuto, Gaara x Kankurou, Ibiki + Kakashi, Kurenai (+ Jiraiya)

**Ratings:** G to PG-13

**Warnings:** Some incest, implied underage relationships

**Summaries: **Various

**Author's notes:** My favorite is the HiaNeji one. I giggled while writing it. Also, the YamaKiba one, and the Yama+Hana and…okay, I love most of them. What about you?

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own or make money off of this.

* * *

_Male/Male_

**Yamato (Tenzou)**** x**** Kiba****, ****muscle**

Yamato thinks it's a shame that Kiba keeps his muscles hidden underneath his coat; but when the younger man takes it off, Yamato gets glimpses through the mesh that make him jealous of his teammates, who get to see it often when he takes the jacket off for training – then Yamato reminds himself that only he gets to see it _all_.

**Raidou ****x**** Zabuza****, ****devil**

Raidou had met a devil once (and his partner, who looked sweet as an angel), a long time ago while he was out on a delivery mission; back then he hadn't known who Zabuza really was, and had taken pleasure in the man's company.

**Gai ****x ****Zabuza, register**

After Gai met Zabuza, he registered the devil's name in his book; not only because of his prowess in battle (or Nuke-nin rank), but also because of the secret devotion that the other man gave to his partner, Haku; Gai recognized it because of his devotion to his own protégé.

**Neji ****x**** Hiashi, anxious**

Neji called out to his uncle anxiously from outside the door; he'd been calling for a few minutes, but had received no answer – so he gave a quick apology before barging in, staring in shock as Hiashi stepped out of his bathroom in nothing but a towel; Neji's face filled with red as he stuttered a hasty apology and retreated, leaving a bemused Hiashi behind.

**Kakashi ****x**** Deidara, dizzy** (_modern AU_)

Perhaps Deidara has had too much to drink - when he gets dizzy and slips on the dance floor and is enfolded in someone's arms, he looks up to see a pirate; he must have said his observations aloud, because the man chuckles in his ear and offers him a ride home (Deidara agrees, for once leaving Sasori to his own devices).

**Itachi ****x**** Kankurou, panic**

When the oldest Uchiha held Kankurou in place by the neck, of _course_ he panicked – even in Sunagakure, everyone knew of how the Uchiha clan was slaughtered; so it was a surprise when the Uchiha only removed the kunai from his back that Kankurou had been trying to remove himself before the Uchiha had shown up; then the Uchiha sat him back down on his feet and left (later, Kankurou surmised that it must have been a dream).

**Kisame ****x ****Sasuke, trial**

It was a trial getting used to Sasuke after spending years as Itachi's partner - they were both siblings, but vastly different, and the only reason Kisame was able to deal with it was because deep down, he could see the same _child_ in Sasuke as he saw within Itachi.

**Gai ****x ****Gaara, breathe**

Gai was surprised when young Gaara came to visit him one day to apologize for hurting Lee so badly and for worrying him – but when Gaara audibly took a breathe and explained how he was trying to change, Gai didn't need anymore words to understand; he just did what he'd do if it were Lee, and hugged the surprised Sand-nin to his chest.

**Itachi ****x**** Kabuto, confidence**

Kabuto had many connections to high-up people, but that didn't mean he was always as confident as he seemed - whenever Itachi came near him, he found himself developing an embarrassing nervous tic in his eye; sometimes he swore the Uchiha did it on purpose just to watch him squirm.

**Gaara ****x ****Kankurou, CPR**

Kankurou had been completely unprepared when the wall of waves had crashed into him, knocking him about until he passed out – but he was completely _floored_ when he woke with Gaara's lips on his, performing CPR; when he finished coughing up water, the lips returned to his and Gaara's eyes stayed locked with his the whole time.

**Ibiki x Kakashi, stroke**

When the clock struck eleven, Kakashi (on his twenty third birthday) headed over to Ibiki's office to ask the other man to share the time with him; the other man commented on what a strange occurrence it was, but sat to eat with the copy-nin all the same; Ibiki thought the man was just hiding away from Gai, who kept trying to throw a birthday party for him.

* * *

_Male/Female_

**Hanabi ****x**** Hiashi, birthday**

When Hanabi asked if Hiashi would do something special for her 18th birthday, he was surprised; she'd never asked for anything before – but in the end, he found himself agreeing to a dinner for just the two of them.

**Deidara ****x**** Karin, natural**

It was odd, how Deidara and Karin seemed to get along (with Deidara hating the Uchiha, Karin crushing on one), but then again, Karin already had someone to argue with over stupid things in Suigetsu, so maybe it was natural that Karin would look for someone to argue with in _another_ way.

**Hanabi ****x**** Yamato (Tenzou), voice**

A voice calls out to him from behind, asking what he is doing and without turning around, he responds that he is planting seeds for the future; footsteps draw closer and Hanabi crouches beside him, watching with Hyuuga eyes as he carefully packs the dirt, and when he offers a seed to her, she takes it gingerly and starts digging a hole with her hands (he lets her, even though he has a spade, the future can only be built by the hands of it's people).

**Kurenai ****x**** Orochimaru, grudge**

Before Kurenai learned the truth about him, she begrudged Anko her sensei, wondering what it would be like to have someone so devoted to making her stronger like that; sometimes, she caught Anko looking at her watching them, but there was no arrogance in the other girl's eyes – instead, an unidentifiable emotion that made Kurenai envy the man instead.

**Rin ****x ****Itachi, waiting**

Rin is only nine, but that's why Mikoto picks her - she's not of the Uchiha clan and she's great with kids (not to mention already good at healing, just in case anything happened); so Rin goes to the Uchiha Compound where baby Itachi's mother is waiting for her to baby-sit while she goes out to run errands.

**Hayate ****x ****Shizune, arrow**

Thirteen year old Shizune didn't even need to use the hidden arrow left by her young friend anymore (having memorized the way), eventually reaching and climbing into the tree house he was sitting in; she wasted no time telling him how she would be leaving to train with the great Tsunade; Hayate opened his mouth to answer but coughed instead - Shizune sat down in front of him and laid a hand on his shoulder, and no more words were spoken between them.

**Kurenai ****x ****Jiraiya, winter**

Despite her skill type, Kurenai actually prefers the winter – especially since the indoor onsen are still open (and despite any perverted sages who lay bleeding on the other side of the fence, she laid back and let the hot water seep into her chilled skin).


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings/Characters:** Gaara x Obito, Yamato + Kisame, Kurenai + Sasuke, Shikamaru x Temari x Chouji, Iruka x Hayate, Kotetsu + Zaku (+ implied Zaku x Dosu & Kotetsu x Izumo), Kiba x Minato, Kakashi x Anko, Hizashi + Haku, (Minato +) Sasuke + Naruto, Minato + Jiraiya, Kurenai + Hinata, Haku + Tsunade, Kimimaro + Kakuzu, Jiraiya + Temari, Sai + Konohamaru (and Naruto), Naruto + Iruka, Kotetsu + Yondaime (and Kotetsu x Izumo), Zabuza x Haku

**Ratings:** G – PG-13

**Summaries:** Various (1sentences)

**Author's notes:** Wish I could have written more for the Gaa+Obi one, seriously. I had ideas! I liked the Tema+Chou one that ended up ShikaTemaChou too.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Naruto or make money off of this.

* * *

_Male/Male_

**Gaara ****x ****Obito****, ****naked**

"Kakashi, give me back my…" Obito trailed off as he realized he was no longer standing opposite Kakashi with his arms crossed over his bare chest, but instead in front of someone else entirely – someone just as naked as him standing under the showerhead of a bath and staring back at him (raking black-lined eyes over his body, making him shiver involuntarily), before he was abruptly back where he started and Kakashi was asking him where he'd gone and why he was wet.

**Yamato (Tenzou)**** x**** Kisame****, ****chat**

"So, uh, nice to meet you, I'm Yamato." He offers politely; Kisame returns the introduction in the same manner, and they both sit back to watch the action as Team 7 try to talk some sense into their former teammate by pleading and arguing at him (Kisame and Yamato make an agreement not to get involved unless it escalates into something resembling real fighting).

**Iruka ****x**** Hayate, park**

Iruka loved going to the park; the air seemed cleaner than anywhere else, and that was his excuse for asking Hayate to come with him whenever the man was available.

**Zaku ****x**** Kotetsu, boat**

"So," Kotetsu says awkwardly, shifting in the little stranded boat, "I hear your partner wears bandages too."; Zaku grunts and responds, "And I hear yours doesn't." – an awkward pause follows until Kotetsu decides 'what the hell' and asks Zaku if he wants to make out.

**Minato (Yondaime) ****x ****Kiba, pause**

When Yondaime hears Kiba's voice say, "I don't care hold old he is, I'd tap that.", Yondaime can't help but pause outside of the room and listen as the voices continue, this time the Yamanaka girl, "Kiba! That's Naruto's father you're talking about (…but I admit he's awfully hot).", another voice berated, then: "Like I said, I'd tap that." Kiba replied stubbornly; Yondaime blushes and shuffles away as quickly as possible, afraid to hear more.

**Haku ****x**** Hizashi, spark**

Hizashi is passing through the village of the Hidden Mist when he sees a child who looks no older than Neji - only malnourished, and in desperate need of a bath – so Hizashi walks up to him and asks him if he wants to meet his son (hoping that with a friend, Neji will grow to love someone, even if it's not his family); happy when a spark lights in the almost dead eyes the delicate child had been looking at him with.

**Minato (Yondaime) ****x**** Sasuke, opponent (AU)**

When seven-year-old Sasuke wanted nothing more than to isolate himself after his clan's massacre, the Yondaime managed to coax him out and into staying in his own home; Sasuke thought the man's son to be obnoxious because of the rumors, but (after some squabbling that he'd never even done with Itachi) found him to be someone who became irreplaceable in his life.

**Minato (Yondaime) ****x ****Jiraiya, tale**

Jiraiya and Minato lay sprawled side by side on the deck, relaxing after a hardy supper and bit of drink; before Jiraiya could fall asleep, Minato asked him to tell him a story, and with a sigh that held less annoyance than intended, the Sannin complied.

**Kimimaro ****x ****Kakuzu, shelter**

Kimimaro looked up as a figure peered into the entrance of his cave - the stranger looked to be a little older than him, with strange green eyes and wearing black rags; Kimimaro just went back to huddling in on himself and let the stranger do what he wanted.

**Sai ****x**** Konohamaru, task**

Konohamaru, armed with sheer determination to (prank) help his hero (thanks to Naruto's teammate's own suggestion), waited patiently for the right moment before stealthily sneaking up behind the other boy and making his move; before Naruto knew what was happening, his pants were being pulled down, underwear with it (later, Sai would explain that he was just trying to help Naruto find the right girl; one who wouldn't mind his small penis, of course).

**Naruto ****x ****Iruka, mistake**

As Naruto heaves Iruka's body over his shoulder and runs like the hounds of hell are one his tail (they might as well be), he thinks that he never should have gotten his most important person involved; the one person who he wouldn't be who he is today without.

**Kotetsu ****x ****Minato (Yondaime), pizza**

As Kotetsu is paying for the pizza, Minato settles down onto the couch and jokes, "Where's Izumo? It's strange without him; sometimes I forget you're not a single unit."; Kotetsu sits the pizza down and answers, "Getting the dessert, of course. We used up what we had…last night." (Kotetsu smirks when Minato's expression changes to realization, and that's when Izumo walks in with a large tub of ice cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup).

**Haku ****x**** Haku, surrender**

Haku surrendered the life he'd already lost long ago, floating about his body – and watched as his savior, his most precious person, tried to put on a brave face but eventually gave in, tears spilling over; Haku felt happy that the tears were for him, but wished that no one else had to see the weakness that Zabuza had always kept for him.

* * *

_Male/Female_

**Kurenai ****x**** Sasuke, light**

Kurenai catches little Sasuke running home from school again, looking like a big ball of sunshine - she stops him to tell him with a teasing smile that getting off from school can't make him _that_ happy; he just smiles wider and tells her that his niisan might be home today and skips off again, leaving Kurenai to stare after him with a curious expression (she wonders what Itachi is like outside of battle, only ever having seen his ruthless side).

**Temari ****x**** Chouji, fatigue**

When Chouji falters, Temari turns around, grabs him by the hand and drags him on, reminding him that Shikamaru is waiting for them on the other side and would never stop crying (being the crybaby he is) if the both of them didn't return; Chouji's fatigued expression dims down to allow a smile at the words, and he goes back to focusing on putting one foot in front of the other with Temari's hand reminding him each step that they have someone depending on them to return.

**Haku ****x ****Tsunade, gamble**

Haku lays down his cards and says in his innocent, sweet voice, "Royal Flush"; Tsunade mutters, "It's always the 'innocent' ones." under her breath and folds.

**Kakashi ****x ****Anko, fable**

That Anko mentally exhausted him was completely true, as well as that she was a minx in bed – but it was a complete fable that she was into blood-play in the bedroom, for which Kakashi was grateful - he'd seen enough blood and would see more in the coming years to continue on into his next life.

**Jiraiya ****x ****Temari, cute**

Her personality left a lot to be desired, but beauty wise…it had been awhile since Jiraiya had found a woman so different (no one could mistake her for a tomboy) with her hair down, he thought as he peered at her through the fence.

* * *

_Female/Female_

**Hinata ****x**** Kurenai, chance**

When Kurenai told Hinata that she didn't have to prove herself to her, Hinata responded with surprising vehemence that she could do it, she could – and Kurenai nodded and watched as Hinata completed a perfect move, earning a smile and nod of approval from her sensei.


End file.
